


致死之罪

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 他无法自拔。她是他的盛宴，而且他也贪得无厌。但是...金妮·韦斯莱今晚必须死。
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	致死之罪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466303) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



**贪婪**

她第一次给他写东西时，外面正好下着雨，他认为他们的邂逅还是带有一些诗意的。

她给他写的语句很简单。 _ **你好，汤姆。我的名字叫金妮•韦斯莱**_ 。他的话也和她的思维一样简单。她也令人感觉挺无聊的，跟她谈话有时候的感觉就像是折磨。 _ **我也是穿着二手长袍去读书的。这是多么令人尴尬的呀。**_

有时候他真的想对她发脾气了。然而，他仍然保持着镇定和耐心回答着她的问题。 _ **金妮，你很勇敢。没人能与你相比**_ 。

这句话起作用了。这个女孩全心全意的相信着他了。她的心很快就会属于他了。

他已经几乎能看见他已经统治了巫师界了。所有人的目光都会聚焦在他身上。很快他们就会看清他的真面目。他是伏地魔，也是斯莱特林的继承人。他们会认出他血统中的高贵。那个来自伍尔孤儿院的可怜男孩汤姆•里德尔将会不复存在了。

他笑容满面，喜悦在他的身上绽放着。

**嫉妒**

她经常和他谈起那个男孩。他的名字是哈利·波特。 _ **哈利很帅。哈利是个伟大的巫师。**_ 他一点也不在乎她童年的暗恋对象。这真是太愚蠢了，就像她写的所有东西一样愚蠢。然后她说， _ **哈利打败了黑魔王**_ 。他觉得他的内心有些崩溃。

为什么一个婴儿打败了有史以来最伟大的巫师？为什么这个男孩除了经历过可笑的惊吓后就逃脱了，而伏地魔则失去了他的力量。

这说不通。

_**金妮，告诉我更多关于哈利•波特的信息。** _

**懒惰**

他很印象深刻。他没想到她有这个能耐，但她还是毫不犹豫地勒死了那些公鸡，折断了它们的脖子。她这么做只是因为他让她这么做。

当她在他的臂膀中哭泣时，他把他的手指放在了她的头发中。毕竟，也许她并不是这么没用的。

_**汤姆，我不知道发生了什么。我的长袍上占满了公鸡的羽毛。还有血... 好的多血。** _

他的嘴角扭出了笑容，他的肩膀紧紧地环住了她的腰。 _ **金妮，我就在这。一切都会好起来的。**_

他觉得他应该告诉她发生了什么，但说真的，他太懒了。

**傲慢**

他们坐在了天文塔的顶端。她靠在墙上，紧紧地把他的日记本靠在了她的心上。这这个场景是令人叹为观止。

_**科林...赫敏...都被石化了...** _

她肿胀地眼睛上带着黑眼圈。他知道她已经有好几周没有睡过好觉了。

他对她敞开了怀抱。 _ **金妮，过来我这里吧。**_

他对她蜷缩在他身上的速度笑了。她对他上瘾了，他不能责怪她这点。

_**告诉我，是什么在困扰着你？** _

_**噢，汤姆！我觉得我要抓狂了！我觉得我才是那个攻击了所有人的人。** _

他抱着她晃着，抚慰着她疼痛的心。他甚至觉得自己也有了一丝心跳，他朝天空抛出一个傲慢的笑容。有些人可能会说他傲慢无礼，对于这些人，他只能说，等着瞧吧。黑魔王正重新崛起的路上。

_**这一切很快就会结束了。** _

这是个他打算兑现的诺言。

**暴戾**

有时候，他真想把她绑起来好尝到她内心最深处的恐惧。她黑暗的秘密是一道他无法拒绝的甜点。

_**汤姆，等等！我很害怕！** _

他给了她一个让她闭嘴的吻。

当她睡着时，他把他的指甲伸进了她的双腿之间。他真的无法自拔。她是他的盛宴，而且他还贪得无厌。

**欲望**

她就像是一种毒品。

他喜欢她温暖的身体靠在他身上的感觉。每当他的舌头划过她的嘴唇时，她的呼吸就停顿了下来。当她试图逃离他的拥抱时，他就会抓住她的臀部，把她拉的更紧。

她的小手会紧握着他的长袍，深深地喘息。鲜血会涌上她的脸庞，红晕会玷污了她的脸颊。

_**汤姆，求你了...我不想...** _

每当她那样看着他时，他皮肤下就会瘙痒起来。他的内心里带着恐惧和深深的投入。

哦，这是他会对她做的事情! 他想要触摸她，他想要挤压她，他想要撕裂她的身体。

他把他的脸埋进她的胸膛，立刻被她的心跳声所包围了。热量流过了他的血管，他颤抖地呼吸着。

他感受到了活着的感觉。

**盛怒**

她背叛了他。那个肮脏的小婊子背叛了他。

愤怒刚开始在他的胃里沉积着，就像暴风雨前的雷声一样，之后它就猛烈地爆发了出来。当他向她发起攻击时，愤怒席卷了他。

**_你怎么敢这么做！_ **

他掐住她的喉咙。她的背摔在地板上，呼吸困难，眼里泛着泪光。

**_汤姆，求你了...我很抱歉..._ **

他把她的脖子抓的更紧了。

他们应该是同一个团队的。他们之间的联系无法用简单的人类语言来形容。他们的灵魂已经绑在了一起。该死的！他已经把自己的一小部分倾注在了她的身上。他把凡人不应该知道的秘密告诉了她。

不过。

_**金妮，你要为此而付出代价。** _

_**她低声说。求你了，汤姆...** _

他猛地拉着她，把她的脸拉的更近了。他呼吸困难。因为愤怒的种子已经蒙蔽他了，当他再次开口说话时，他的声音变成了低沉的咆哮。

_**你下次和罗恩前说话时要三思。** _

就这么决定了。金妮·韦斯莱今晚必须死。


End file.
